Hurracaine
by Ami V'ns
Summary: AU. Cuando algo inicia mal, sin excepción, no acaba bien. Sabes que te odio y te duele... yo se te amo y me enferma, todo sobre nosotros es confuso e incierto. Somos monstruos. ¿Es esto un sueño? Porque si es así, realmente quiero despertar. Supernatural!Klaine
1. I

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear historias extrañas.

* * *

**Hurracaine**

_Capitulo I_

"_El niño sin nombre nació para ser la mano_

_para observar, para proteger  
o para matar en demanda_

_La opción que tomó, no la pudo comprender_

_su sangre, un siniestro secreto_

_La maldición de su poder ha de ser su tomento"_

_Hand of sorrow- Withing temptation_  
_  
_

Lo primero que escuché al recobrar la conciencia fue al gigantesco reloj de la institución dando las 12 a.m.

Una vez que el sonido de las campanadas se detuvieron solo quedó un pacifico silencio, todos estaban en clases a esas horas y la enfermería no suele ser muy recurrida los viernes al mediodía. Incluso el más enfermizo parece extrañamente saludable el día de salida.

Me acomodé en al camilla con la intensión de ponerme de pie, el terrible dolor de cabeza y las nauseas que me habían traído aquí ya había pasado pero me seguía sintiendo débil, si la enfermera me veía despierto y mejorado era capas de mandarme de vuelta a clases, lo cual era lo último que deseaba hacer, pero tenía demasiado calor como para volverme a dormir.

Me coloqué los zapatos y empecé a caminar hacia el (olvidado) baño del ala oeste, tenía planeado refrescarme y volver a la enfermería a intentar dormir antes de que la enfermera regresara de su reunión con el director. Era un plan maestro ideado por un adolescente que apenas podía ponerse en pie, no pueden juzgarme.

_-¡ya he dicho que lo siento, pero hay cosas que escapan a mi control!-_

Estaba a diez pasos de la entrada al baño pero esa potente y aguda voz me regreso el dolor de cabeza, se trataba del alumno nuevo... No puedo recordar con exactitud su nombre. Lo escuchaba discutir pero solo se oía su voz, supuse estaría hablando por celular.

_-claro que puedo lidiar con esto aun en mi situación, si todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado terminaré esto en unas horas-_

Había estado parado afuera del baño con la esperanza de que saliera y no tener que entrar y aguantar sus gritos, pero unos minutos fueron más que necesarios para darme cuenta de que no iba a dejar de hablar, al menos en un buen rato, y yo tenía que apresurarme en volver, por lo que ingresé

_-no necesito que vengan por algo tan simple ¡voy a estar bien!... se como controlarlo ¿vale?-_

Bien, en los 16 años de vida que tengo he visto cosas extrañas y perturbadoras, más de las que soy capaz de confesar, sin embargo un chico apoyado en uno de los lavaderos y hablando tan amenamente con... **nadie** ... no era el espectáculo más normal del siglo

_-Mercedes, cariño, te prometo que no volverá a pasar y como bono especial, si evitas que alguien venga, te prometo que cuando vuelva lo haré con una caja enorme de chocolates solo para ti...- _él rió_- yo también te qui...- _Fue entonces que reparó en mi presencia

La situación era bastante incomoda y si alguien abría entrado en ese momento hubiera encontrado al alumno nuevo pálido y cubriéndose la boca con sus manos, y al líder de los warblers boquiabierto y con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Lindo espectáculo.

-Yo- rompí el silencio luego de unos dos, muy incómodos, minutos- solo vine ha refrescarme un poco, hace mucho calor y la enfermería es un horno- reí tonta y falsamente mientras abría grifo mojándome un poco las manos, el rostro y la nuca. Podía sentir su atenta mirada siguiendo cada uno de mis tensos movimientos- Listo, ya lo hice y ya me voy- caminé hasta que crucé la puerta y dejé de sentir sus azules ojos sobre mí y pese a sentirme débil, en ese momento empecé a correr con desesperación.

Lo que me había hecho correr aterrorizado, no había sido el ver a una persona hablar sola. Eso no podía importarme menos, había mucha personas desquiciadas en Dalton (tomo como ejemplo a mi grupo de amigos). Yo actué así porque en el momento que sus ojos chocaron con los míos… yo lo supe…

_Hay algo mal con este chico_

* * *

- Blaine, si no respondes en este momento, no importa lo que digas, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería otra vez-

Suspiré agotado de tanto pensar. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde ese corto encuentro y yo no había dejado de pensar en "el chico del baño" ni por un segundo y por supuesto no le había prestado atención a mis amigos durante todo el tiempo que llevábamos almorzando. Lo cual por supuesto no les gustó.

-estoy bien, no es necesario que me lleven a ningún lado- Wes y David me miraron negando con la cabeza

-Si tu migraña sigue deberías dejar de ser tan terco y…-

-No es migraña, solo estoy pensando en alguien-

Bien, mi selección de palabras no fue la correcta. Cuando un amigo te dice "estoy pensando en alguien" no imaginas que la razón sea que lo viste hablando en el baño solo y sentiste que había algo raro en él. No, definitivamente no imaginas eso y la sonrisa picara que me dirigieron mis dos amigos me confirmó hacia que lares viajaban sus mentes.

-esperen, no es lo que están…-

-Yo creo que es Nick… últimamente los he visto hablando mucho por los pasillos- miré indignado ha Wes y me apresuré en corregirlo

- ¡Hemos estado hablando por los pasillos gracias que nos encargaste que preparáramos un dueto!-

-entonces no es él… ¿Es Thad? Yo los he visto lanzarse papelitos durante la clase de literatura ayer…- Ambos soltaron una risita cómplice y para mi estaba claro que tenía que detenerlos ahora o no pararían

-¿Quieres saber de que van los "papelitos"?- reí con malicia- esta planeando confesarle su amor a una preciosa muchachita de la escuela vecina y quería que yo le entregara una carta en su nombre, creo que su nombre era Rebeca Thompson ¿La conocen? - La sonrisa de David desapareció instantáneamente al reconocer el nombre de su linda hermana.

-¡THAD!- Yo deje escapar una carcajada mientras los veía salir. La furia de David hacia Thad y la desesperación de Wes por detenerlo se sintió por todo el comedor. Eso les pasó por incomodarme, que les sirva de lección.

_La venganza siempre ha sido tu fuerte ¿No?_

Hay ocasiones en las que considero seriamente ir a un psiquiatra. Alguien debe hacer algo con esa molesta voz en mi cabeza. Me puse de pie, decidiendo ir a buscar a Thad y salvarlo, como buen amigo que soy, del lío en el que acababa de meterlo. Ya se me ocurriría alguna excusa para explicar porqué se lo conté a David.

Caminé por los pasillos saludando a varias personas e intercambiando alguna broma. Porque ese soy yo, el "perfecto" Blaine Anderson, el solista líder de los Warblers, el chico de la personalidad agradable y amistosa, el que mantiene un promedio excelente, un deportista increíble, por el que las chicas suspiran (aunque yo repita hasta el cansancio que soy gay) y el hermano de un reconocido actor de Hollywood. Les agradaba a todos… a excepción de mi mismo.

Desde la ventana del cuarto piso divisé a Thad en los jardines, ingresando al laberinto. Objetivo localizado, iba a correr hacia él cuando noté que tan solo segundos después de él ingresó el chico del baño, me pareció que lo iba siguiendo. Lo sentía por Thad, pero yo quería mantenerme bien alejado de ese chico. Va ha ha estar bien siempre y cuando no lo encuentre David.

_Tu no tienes sentido de culpabilidad ¿No es así?_

Al ser un fin de semana la mayoría de alumnos empezaba a retirarse de Dalton, estando mi hermano tan lejos no me apetecía regresar a mi vacía casa, así que al no tener nada más que hacer tomé mi celular al notar que tenía un mensaje en el _whatsapp _y me apresure en ir a mi habitación. Por ir a buscar a Thad había abandonado mi postre y si mal no recuerdo tengo una bolsa de patatas allí.

_**Cuanto apuesto a que mi ardilla favorita esta en estos momentos planeando no volver a la madriguera ):**_

Me alegré al notar que era un mensaje de mi hermano. No suelo hablar mucho con él durante sus grabaciones y lo extraño.

Cuanto apuesto a que tu estas ahora perdiendo el tiempo de tu descanso luego de haberle roto el corazón a una de tus conquistas

_**me conoces tan bien, ardillita**_

Coop, sabes que odio que me llames así

_**Y tu sabes que odio que cambies tu apellido. He visto tu twitter "Blaine Warbler". Me haces sentir negado**_

¿Sigues grabando en Londres?

_**Nah, Ahora estoy en París ¡Y es una ciudad genial! Tienes que venir antes de que acabe aquí, podemos pasar un día de Anderbros ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! ;)**_

¿A la ciudad del amor con mi hermano mayor? No, gracias

_**No sabes apreciarme, muchos matarían por esa oportunidad**_

Si tú lo dices...

_**Hey, he hablado con un amigo que trabaja en una disquera... sé que quieres ir a Nyada y para eso necesitas créditos así que le mostré algunos vídeos tuyos cantando (los de la navidad pasada y los de las nacionales) y esta bastante interesado...**_

No hablas en serio...

_**Sabes que lo hago...**_

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Te amo Cooper!

_**Todos lo hacen ¿Estaría bien que te lo presentara dentro de un mes? Tú sabes, me gustaría que fuera antes pero anda ocupado y hasta entonces yo también tendré unos días libres **_

Eso es tan genial ¡podría esperar hasta un año de ser necesario!

_**Entonces todo perfecto**_

¡Más que perfecto!

_**Y dime... ¿Como te va todo?**_

Eso depende de a que aspecto de mi vida te refieras

_**Blaine...**_

Todo va bien, yo estoy bien y la gente que me rodea esta bien ¿Feliz?

_**No te molestes. Sabes que eres mi hermano y me importas **_

Lo sé, perdona que reaccione así...

_**Ya hemos hablado sobre esto Blaine y te entiendo. Tu perdoname si te hago sentir incomodo.**_

¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

_**Si, creo que en estos momentos es lo mejor... cambiemos a un tema que me encanta tratar contigo 3 **_

No, por favor... 

_**¿Hay alguien especial por allí? **_

No

_**¿Hasta cuando vas a ser un forever alone?**_

¿Hasta cuando vas a ser un mujeriego?

_**Siempre que te sientes acorralado o me atacas o cambias de tema...**_

Algo raro esta pasando afuera

_**¿Ves? has cambiado de tema**_

Pero es en serio

_**¿Algo raro? ¿Como que?**_

No se, Acabo de escuchar un grito y siento que hay gente correteando por los pasillos 

_**¿Un grito? ¿Gente correteando? Yo vivo en un ambiente así mí día a día**_

Tú convives con "divas", camarógrafos, y estilistas... yo convivo con alumnos de escuela secundaria que mueren y matan por su reputación. No comparemos. 

_**Claro...(estoy rodando mis ojos y usando un tono irónico)**_

Madura Coop. Voy a ver de que se trata, tu deja de hacer de vago y ponte a trabajar, que de eso vivo 

_**No te preocupes por nuestros ingresos, el receso acaba dentro de unos minutos. Ten cuidado, hermanito... la curiosidad mató al gato**_

Y la satisfacción lo hizo revivir, ¿Hablamos luego? 

**Ok, te quiero muchísimo mi pequeña ardillita esponjosa 3**

¿Y se supone que yo soy el hermano gay? 

_**:)**_

Cuídate Coop... y nunca olvides que te quiero

Observé la hora en mi celular, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y me resultaba extraño de que haya tanto alboroto, se suponía que no debía quedar casi nadie a esta hora. Guardé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y salí al pasillo. Una multitud corría hacia la azotea, me apresuré en seguirlos y a pesar de que traté de preguntarles que ocurría todos se veían demasiado alterados como para molestarse en responderme. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre?- logré alcanzar a Andrew, un amigo mío y miembro de The warblers, antes de que lo perdiera de vista

-No estoy muy seguro... he escuchado que ha ocurrido algo terrible en los jardines, vamos hacia la azotea porque nos han prohibido acercarnos y desde allí hay una mejor vista- Ambos continuamos corriendo, intrigados por lo que sucedía.

Cuando llegamos a la azotea las expresiones de terror y asco fue con lo primero que me encontré. La mayoría ya se había alejado de la baranda que daba hacia el jardín, no me costó mucho abrirme camino hasta llegar allí.

Desee no haberlo hecho en el momento en que vislumbré tan terrorífico espectáculo. La policía alarmada había cubierto la escena con mantas y sin embargo no era difícil saber que había allí. Justo en la entrada del laberinto estaba un cuerpo, separado a varios metros de su cabeza, había manchas de sangre en los alrededores y por la posición en la que se hallaba se podía observar que sus manos... no tenían dedos. El impacto de por si era fuerte pero lo más aterrador para mi fue el reconocer el cuerpo. Era Thad.

-Esto es horripilante- las nauseas y el pánico se apoderaron de mí al escuchar esa voz a mi lado.

_¡Cálmate!_

Lentamente voltee mi cabeza para encontrarme con un par de ojos azules que me observaban curiosos, como esperando ver mi reacción, solo atiné a bajar lentamente mi mirada. Las mangas de su camisa estaban ligeramente manchadas, eran apenas unas gotas... de sangre.

* * *

-Creo que esta despertando...-

-Blaine ¿Puedes oírme?-

-¿Andrew? ¿Wes?- susurré- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Mi cabeza no para de darme vueltas y por sus expresiones supongo que debo verme realmente mal

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro- empezó Andrew – subimos juntos a la azotea pero a penas eché un vistazo, no pude soportarlo y retrocedí cerrando los ojos... lo siguiente que supe fue que te caíste al suelo retorciéndote y te agarrándote el pecho, fue horrible, parecía que estabas sufriendo un infarto-

-yo estaba hablando con algunos policías en ese momento, pero al oír el revuelvo de la azotea subí a ayudar- continuó Wes- estabas fuera de control así que tuvimos que llevarte a la enfermería, dicen que sufriste un ataque de pánico... has estado inconciente drante casi siete horas-

Recuerdo eso, de hecho ahora soy capaz de recordarlo todo...

-¿han estado conmigo todo este tiempo?-

-no, en realidad Andrew acaba de venir hace un rato porque quería saber como seguías antes de irse a dormir y yo vine hace casi dos horas, luego de que terminara una charla en el auditorio en la que nos hablaron sobre mantener la calma y evitar salir de nuestras habitaciones-

-A la que claramente no hicimos caso. Bueno chicos, este ha sido un día muy traumático así que como le dije antes a Wes, me voy a dormir. Espero que te mejores Blaine- Le agradecí a Andrew su amabilidad y con un movimiento de cabeza me despedí

-Me niego a creer que esto en verdad esta ocurriendo...- comenté una vez que lo vi salir

-Me gustaría poder tener tu capacidad de negación. ¿Sabes, Blaine? Fuiste afortunado al perder la conciencia...-

-¿A que te refieres?- No imagino como se puede denominar como "afortunada" a una persona en mi situación

-Luego de que quedaras inconsciente vinieron muchos animales totalmente fuera de control, al parecer atraídos por la sangre... empezaron a atacar a todos, tuvimos que ocultarnos por horas dentro de Dalton... por increíble que suene hasta tuvimos que cerrar las ventanas porque inclusive las aves enloquecieron-

-¿Qué?- lo miré incrédulo

-Solo te diré que destruyeron gran parte de la escena del crimen. No me hagas entrar en detalles, por favor- Sinceramente tampoco quería escuchar más del tema

-¿Donde esta David?-

-Si lo que deseas saber es si es si está en problemas por haber gritado frente a la escuela que mataría a Thad horas antes de que en verdad ocurriese, puedes estar tranquilo, es tan sospechoso como cualquiera de nosotros. No más, no menos. Ahora debe estar hablando por teléfono con su hermana– pobre, ella debe estar destrozada...

- ¿Hay algún sospechoso hasta ahora?-

-Creen que es obra del grupo de asesinos en serie que ha estado atacando este último mes en Lima... Lo más probable es que hayan decidido migrar a Westwerville-

-¿Los que tienen un raro fanatismo religioso?- Recuerdo que estaban sonando mucho últimamente en las noticias

-Los mismos, este sería su sexto homicidio-

-¿Pero, en medio de Dalton?- pregunté con una obvia incredulidad en mi voz

-Sé que suela ilógico pero es la teoría que tiene más sentido... además piénsalo ¿Quién además de ellos tendría la fuerza y brutalidad para... para... decapitarlo...?-

Me llevé ambas manos al rostro intentando despejar mis ideas, Wes tiene razón era imposible que ese delgado y aparentemente delicado chico pudiese asesinar de esa manera Thad. No era posible. No podía ser posible

-Bueno, ya me he cerciorado de que estas bien así que lo mejor será que me vaya... tu necesitas descansar un rato más y puede que este sea el momento más traumático de mi vida pero aun me quedan cosas por hacer. El trabajo no descansa- Wes rió sin ganas y se puso de pie

-eres un adicto al trabajo...- intente bromear sin resultado - ¿Qué se supone que harás ahora?-

-Aprovechando que el toque de queda es a las doce, he quedado encontrarme a las once para ayudar a Kurt Hummel con su audición para los Warblers, aunque dudo mucho que le queden ganas después de lo hoy. Lo más probable es que me cancele-

-¿Kurt Hummel?-

-Sí, fue uno de los chicos que nos ayudó a evitar que te lastimaras... seguro lo conoces, es un poco más alto que tu, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, piel muy blanca... incluso según me dijo estabas hablando con él justo antes de tu lapsus.-

_Creo que es hora de preocuparse..._

**-**Nos vemos luego Blaine-

Quise gritar, quise rogarle que no fuera a encontrarse con él, pero no lo logré. Lo vi salir mientras me repetía a mi mismo que se chico era inocente y que todo estaba en mi mente. Era imposible que ese delicado niño fuera capaz de algo así. Respiré profundamente y busqué mi celular a mí alrededor, por suerte lo habían dejado en mesa de noche. Abrí el navegador y sin estar seguro de lo que encontraría pero con la esperanza de aliviar mis miedos teclee "Kurt Hummel" y le hice clic al botón de buscar.

Le di leer al primer resultado que encontré, a pesar de que no le encontraba mayor conexión. Se trataba de una noticia algo antigua, opte por leer todo el artículo antes de especular.

Hablaba sobre una marcha, al parecer en honor al aniversario luctuoso de las víctimas de un incendio que consumió toda una calle. Hubo muchos muertos, varios desaparecidos y ni hablar de las perdidas materiales. El fuego afectó a una escuela, cinco casas, un supermercado y un hospital psiquiátrico.

-¿Y que tiene él que ver en esto?- le di a la opción de búsqueda para poder resaltar la palabra que me interesaba. Desee no haberlo hecho.

"_Esta marcha no es solo para honrar. Estamos aquí todo aquellos que no podemos ni queremos olvidar. Exigimos justicia y no sentimos que en estos diez años se halla hecho lo suficiente, es más ¡no se ha hecho nada! Nadie investigó, no se hallaron culpables, no se encontró ningún desaparecido… Primero me dijeron que tenga paciencia, luego me dijeron olvide y supere. Al igual que muchos de los que están aquí, soy un padre que perdió a su hijo ¡No puedo simplemente olvidar, quiero justicia!"_

Era un discurso conmovedor sin duda pero aquello que me hizo sentir una terrible opresión en el pecho fue leer el nombre del hombre que había declarado ante el periódico.

"Burt Hummel, padre de uno de los pacientes desaparecidos del sanatorio de Ohio."

Había una imagen vinculada, al abrirla se podía observar a un hombre mayor pero que aun parecía conservarse fuerte, estaba rodeado de una multitud de personas con pancartas y entre sus manos llevaba una fotografía, era apenas un niño sonriente, pero yo conocía ese rostro.

El único sanatorio de ese lugar era un hospital psiquiátrico, El apellido de aquel señor era Hummel, esta desaparecido su hijo quien es absolutamente igual a mi compañero…

¿Sigues pensando que todo esta en tu mente?

Esto estaba mal, para mi estaba más que claro quien era el asesino de Thad y estaba en el mismo edificio que yo, con mi mejor amigo…

-¡¿Qué hago?!-

Mi celular sonó al recibir un nuevo mensaje, sobresaltado noté que en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Wes. A pesar de lo exaltado que me hallaba me apresuré en leerlo, él estaba en peligro…

_**Ven al salón de coro, ahora ¡es urgente!**_

No necesité más que unos segundos para salir de mi habitación corriendo, me sentía superado por la situación pero no podía dejarlo solo.

Una vez que empujé la puerta del salón de coro todo quedó en penumbras. Sin duda era el mejor momento para que nos quedáramos sin electricidad (nótese mi sarcasmo). Respiré hondo al sentir otra presencia en la habitación, tenía el ligero presentimiento de que no se trataba de Wes.

-¿Quién esta allí?- mi voz sonó ahogada y algo temerosa, me maldije por ello puesto que lo que menos deseaba era parecer débil en ese momento

-Yo- mi sangré se heló al escuchar su voz, voltee y lo vi recargado en la puerta por la que hace unos instantes yo había ingresado- Hola, Blaine- la luna brillaba más que nunca hasta el punto en que podía ver con claridad su divertida expresión y su delicada fisonomía

-Wes…- sentí que me faltaba el aire al ver que en su mano derecha tenía el celular de mi amigo - ¿¡Qué le has hecho!?- le chillé alterado

- solo tomé prestado su celular unos momentos, no le he hecho nada- se defendió… ¿indignado? ¡¿Se ha indignado el muy caradura?!

-¿Nada? ¡¿Cómo a Thad?!- su mirada se volvió dura y mis sentidos advirtieron el peligro instantáneamente

-Eso es diferente, él era diferente- siseó

-¿diferente en que modo?-

-diferente del mismo modo que tu y yo- _¿Qué?_- no me mires de esa manera, tu eres capaz de sentir que somos diferentes al resto tu y yo, apuesto a que incluso sentías que él lo era- me mordí el labio dudoso

C_laro que lo sentías_

-¿Por eso que lo mataste? ¿Por ser diferente?- rogaba porque su respuesta fuera negativa, no quería morir aun

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo hice porque él estaba del lado equivocado, él era un…- iba a seguir hablando pero en un momento de desesperación, tomé una botella de vidrio llena de agua de una de las mesas y se la lancé con la esperanza de poder huir.

_¿Te sirvió de algo? _

_No..._

Anonadado vi a la, ahora congelada, botella quebrarse en pedazos al impactar contra el suelo. Antes de que pudiese girar las manijas de la puerta, él me sujetó de la muñeca con más fuerza de la que aparentaba tener.

- te hará falta mucho más que eso para huir- estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro- basta de juegos y amabilidad, has estado a punto de mojar mi saco McQueen de lavado al seco- Esta vez no hice nada por resistirme y dejé que me lanzara contra un sillón ¿Qué podía hacer yo para oponerme a un asesino que podía congelar cosas?

-¿Qué eres?- le pregunté compungido y sintiéndome como un venado frente a un león

-Tu sabes qué soy ¿o me vas a negar que aparezco en tu historial de navegación?- él colocó sus brazos en mis hombros y me miró directamente a los ojos – una mejor pregunta es ¿Qué eres tu?-

-¿Ah?-

-Dime, ¿Qué eres tú?... ¿No puedes responderme? ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?- él pareció pensar durante unos momentos en las palabras correctas- Puedes hacer cosas que no deberías ser capaz de hacer y percibes cosas que nadie más puede. Estas viviendo aterrado el día a día, negándote, lleno de incertidumbre…-

-Yo no estoy aterrado- lo confronté interrumpiendo su monologo

-claro que lo estas, todos nosotros lo hemos estado al inicio. Es normal- Dejó de lado su actitud agresiva y adoptó una comprensiva- no estas solo, somos muchos más…-

-¡No me importa!-grité empujándolo- no me importa saber quién eres, de donde vienes o si somos o no millones-

_¡Gran idea! Haz que el supernatural asesino serial se moleste_

-No quería llegar a estos extremos pero no me dejas opción- suspiró con molestia acomodándose frente a mi, esta vez sabiendo que no intentaría huir a pesar de que no me sostenía- ¿Has oído hablar sobre los asesinos seriales de Lima?- asentí con molestia- ¿Sabes porqué creen que son un grupo de personas y no solo una? ¡Por su fuerza, por la forma en que actúan y la bestialidad de sus acciones! Eso obviamente sería imposible para una persona normal… sin embargo, no para alguien especial como tu amigo-

-el sería incapaz de algo así- cerré los ojos y negué frenéticamente. Debía recordar que él estaba mintiendo.

-¿Eso crees?- me preguntó- entonces explícame porqué citaría a su mejor amigo junto a una indefensa joven-

-Él, solo no quería que su hermano se enterase...- si lo decía en voz alta era para que yo mismo pudiese recordarlo. No era un buen momento para empezar a dudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Ibas a ser su chaperón? ¡Por favor!- me lanzó una mirada perra- A mi parecer que seas tan tonto, debiste suponer que ahí había algo raro ¿Como el hermano de ella iba a suponer que ambos salían si ni siquiera viven juntos?-

_Touché _

-Vale, parece que te juzgué mal- lo miré molesto, ya estaba bastante afectado, por si él no lo había notado, como para que él me insultase

-No es eso... es solo que yo confiaba en él- me sorprendí al oírme decir esto "¿confiaba?" ¿tan rápido me había dejado convencer?

-Que no te sorprenda, son solo instintos básicos, pero de seres peligrosos... alimentarse, divertirse, protegerse-

Un recuerdo perturbador invadió mi mente en ese momento. Odio, sangre, miedo, un grito, los ojos aterrados de mi hermano y el cuerpo inerte de un hombre justo frente a mi.

_Pensé que lo habías olvidado_

-Por tu expresión veo que lo has captado, somos una amenaza para todo aquel que nos rodea- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y acalló la voz en mi cabeza - podemos hacer daño sin proponérnoslo, incluso a nuestros amigos o familia-

-¿Eso es cierto?- Fue aquel recuerdo lo que me animó a tomarlo más en serio. Al menos sabía que estaba siendo totalmente sincero conmigo en eso. Y lo se, porque lo he vivido.

-Estoy diciéndote la verdad- me aseguró sin imaginar que le creía- Puede ser una casualidad que alguien resulte afectado, ya sea por impulsos o un daño colateral. Además la energía que emanamos nos hace apetitosos... sombras, vampiros... incluso zombies- pronunció y vi sus ojos brillar con algo que no pude identificar

- ¿E-e-ellos existen?-

-Son tan reales como tu- dijo muy serio- hasta ahora has estado a salvo pero ¿quien sabe? Podrías cruzarte mañana con alguno y sería lo último que harías. Tú y quien sea que este contigo en ese momento- mi piel se erizó ¿Es que yo representaba tal peligro?- Pero hay una manera de librarlos de esta carga-

-¿Cual?-

-Ven conmigo, somos una organización...- Se alejó un poco de mi y llevó sus manos a la parte posterior de su cuello, desabrochándose lo que parecía ser un collar- podemos entrenarte, ofrecerte un hogar, evitar que sigas siendo un peligro, ayudarte a controlarte y por sobre todo explicarte qué eres y porqué lo eres- sacó del collar un anillo y lo colocó frente a mi

Lo miré unos minutos tratando de terminar de procesar lo que me ofrecía. No estaba seguro si creerle, todo era demasiado difícil de procesar pero parte de mi deseaba que hubiese alguien que pudiera entender y explicarme algo sobre mi, además si esto fuera verdad, ahora que había mencionado lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser ya no estaba seguro de querer permanecer aquí, quería tener a mis amigos lejos.. y sobretodo a mi hermano, no podía permitir que algo les sucediera. Tenía sueños, aspiraciones y deseos pero el amor casi siempre ha sido sinónimo de sacrificio... y yo los amaba.

-una vez que me des tu respuesta ya no hay marcha atrás- se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a mi-entonces ¿Qué dices?- sus ojos azules parecían querer leer mi alma, llegué a preguntarme si era capaz de hacer algo así.

-si...- pronuncié esa simple palabra con una mezcla de emoción y miedo, él sonrió con una aterradora alegría – acepto- mis palabras sonaron ahogadas, nunca en mi vida había estado tan atemorizado

-magnifico- aguantó una risa, probablemente porque mis palabras habían sonado como si estuviese contrayendo matrimonio-...Bienvenido seas, Blaine Anderson...- él tomó mi mano y colocó en mi dedo medio el anillo, luego acortó la minúscula distancia que nos separaba y en el momento en que sentí que me abrazaba todo empezó a ponerse negro

Lo último que escuché al perder la conciencia fue al gigantesco reloj de la institución dando las 12 p.m.

* * *

¡Hola, Klainers! Yo soy Ami y este es mi primer fic de glee 3

Bueno, ya han leído el primer capitulo de una de las historias más extrañas que han venido a mi mente. Hasta yo la considero muy fumada ¡pero les aseguro que mejorará! (tengo grandes planes para ella). Tengo otras ideas en mente pero decidí iniciar por esta (la cual espero les guste) ya que la fantasía es mi fuerte.

Me encantaría que me dijeran sus opiniones y criticas.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	2. II

Hola :D ok, sé que he tardado un buen tiempo y pido mil perdones por ello. De hecho a partir de ahora prometo mínimo dar dos actualizaciones mensuales. Les agradesco mucho a **Gabriela C (**_de verdad me has animado a seguir con tu doble comentario, muchísimas gracias_**)**, **Anne (**_._. no, no seguí pronto pero… he hecho un capitulo largo :D_muchas gracias por tu review**) **y** 1Dklainer21 (**_a ti te deje un MP agradeciéndote *-* muchas gracias por hacerme sentir tan alagada por ser tu primer review_**)**

Y por supuesto gracias también a aquellos followers y a quienes lo leen, aun si no lo comentaron. Aunque por supuesto estaría encantada de recibir sus opiniones ;)

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear historias extrañas.

**Hurracaine**

_Capitulo II_

_Olvida esta vida,  
Ven conmigo,  
No mires atrás, ahora estás a salvo  
Abre tu corazón,  
baja la guardia,  
Ya no hay nadie que te pueda detener_

**_Anywhere- Evasnescence_**

-¿Podrías repetirme la pregunta?- El hombre sentado frente a mi suspiró y luego me lanzó una mirada llena de lástima, supongo que luego del décimo vano intento por explicarme la situación llegó a la conclusión de que soy un retrasado mental. No lo culpo.

-Mejor aun ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento por favor?- El que no se había creído ni por un momento mi actuación de tonto fue Kurt (sí, ahora soy capaz de recordar su nombre). Él se veía harto de mi actitud y luego de que el hombre se retirase, él se sentó frente a mi con un gesto de irritación – Blaine, vamos a dejarnos de juegos-

Inhalé profundamente tratando de rememorar todo lo ocurrido. Desperté hace casi quince minutos, pensando que todo lo ocurrido ayer había sido una horrorosa pesadilla, una creación de mí agotada, envejecida y enferma mente. Pero al encontrar a Kurt y a otro hombre en mi habitación, observándome, me convencí de que todo había sido muy real. Aunque en el increíble caso de que hubiera quedado alguna duda en mi, hubiera sido borrada al sentir como el anillo de mi dedo anular quemaba mi piel.

-no estoy jugando, en verdad no lo he comprendido- mentí cínicamente poniendo la mejor cara de inocente que tenía. Si había algo en lo que yo estaba consagrado, además del canto, era la actuación... podría haber sido un artista completo.

-Esta va ha ser la última vez que te lo explique, así que presta mucha atención porque no tenemos tanto tiempo- esa cara no tiene pierde- Cada vez que "reclutamos" a alguien nuevo necesitamos encontrar la manera de "desaparecerlo" ¿Al menos comprendes eso?-

Asentí, comprendía muy bien que no podían permitirse solo secuestrarme. Sí, porque para mi esto contaba como un secuestro ya que prácticamente había sido coaccionado por sus advertencias.

-Nosotros, te ofrecemos la opción de escoger la manera de tu preferencia. ¿Quieres hacer creer que moriste? ¿Qué te perdiste? ¿Qué te secuestraron?- abrió sus ojos azules exageradamente- ¿¡Qué cosa quieres!?- siseó

Lo observé fijamente durante unos segundos, el desagradable castaño frente a mi tenía aproximadamente mi edad y según el artículo que leí había "desaparecido" cuando era apenas un niño en el incendio de un hospital psiquiátrico. ¿En el momento en que estuvo en mi situación fue capaz de pedir algo tan extraño y tenebroso a pesar de ser solo un chiquillo?

_Suena extraño que un niño planease algo así…_

-No quiero nada en especial- dije cruzándome de brazos y desechando mis pensamientos. No era el mejor momento para ponerme a analizar su pasado o su mente- yo solo quiero que me permitan despedirme de alguien, necesito hacerlo…- Mi voz se fue haciendo un susurro, todas las veces que había hecho que me repitan la pregunta una y otra vez había estado pensando como exponer ese único deseo... y por supuesto también quería incomodarlos un poco.

A Kurt pareció tomarle por sorpresa mi petición. Al instante vi como su mirada se fijaba en el techo y su cabeza se apoyaba en su mano izquierda en un claro gesto de meditación. Al menos lo esta considerando, eso es algo bueno… creo.

-Hay una manera… pero te advierto que no es bonita- se mordió los labios dudoso y yo le hice un gesto con mis manos animándolo a continuar, estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier idea por ridícula que fuera- un suicidio-

-¿Qué?- Lo observé casi sin creer que haya dicho algo así. ¿Qué tenia en la cabeza este tipo?

- No me mires así, es la única forma que se me ocurre de hacer que te despidas sin levantar sospechas ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?-

No estaba del todo de acuerdo con hacerle creer a todos mis amigos y conocidos que me había suicidado, no tengo ni siquiera un motivo, pero al menos podría despedirme de mi hermano y eso es todo cuando quiero.

-Lo tomo-

-Déjame coordinarlo con el _cleaner. _Mientras escribe una carta, llama o envía un e-mail con todo lo que le quieras decir. ¡Ah! Dale un toque suicida y de ser posible menciona un móvil- sus recomendaciones hicieron que sintiera un sabor amargo en la boca. ¿Se puede ser más frío e insensible al dolor ajeno?

_No finjas demencia, tú puedes y lo haz sido_

Me decidí por escribirle una carta, un e-mail sería inapropiado para una nota suicida y probablemente estaba trabajando por lo que sería inútil llamarlo (y aunque me contestase no quería preocuparlo y distraerlo). Tomé un lapicero de mi escritorio, resulto muy fácil la redactar la carta, habían muchas cosas que quería decirle e incluso me quedaron cortas las cinco hojas que escribí. Acabé dejando caer algunas lágrimas que le dieron el "toque suicida" que Kurt había sugerido, y podía ir felicitandome. Coloqué las hojas dentro de un sobre y escribí el nombre del destinatario con sumo cuidado y lentitud. No termino de creer que es nuestra despedida. Debería de dejar de pensar en eso, es demasiado para mi empezar a cavilar en como afectará esto a la única persona que quiero más que a mi mismo. Cada vez estoy más cerca de enloquecer y eso es lo último que necesito.

_Evadir la realidad te hace ver más patético de lo normal_

-¿Acabaste?- No había notado el momento en que Kurt se había colocado a mi lado pero no me asusté al verlo ahí. Creo que se debió a que mi ánimo estaba por los suelos y mi mente divagando.

-Sí-

-Genial, porque tenemos que irnos antes de que amanezca- tomó mi carta y se la entregó al otro hombre, quién al parecer había entrado con él, luego este último la colocó sobre mi cómoda.

-dame un momento, necesito verlo detalladamente- el hombre se acercó a mi y me escudriño con la mirada -La ropa sobra- me colocó una mano en el hombro y atónito observé como toda mi ropa se había invisible (Incluyendo mi ropa interior)- No tienes ninguna marca de nacimiento y tampoco veo algún lunar… solo esta esa horrible cicatriz cerca de tu corazón y las marcas de tu espalda- el hombre me soltó y mi ropa volvió a ser visible- Eso fue todo, muchacho vergonzoso- dijo riendo al notar mi incomodidad. Viejo impúdico.

-¿Cómo es que un niño rico pudo hacerse algo así?- me encogí de hombros ante el asombro de Kurt. No tenía ganas de hablar sobre mi vida, menos aún de aspectos que ni yo recordaba.

-Es todo tuyo, yo no tardaré ni dos minutos- aseguró el hombre y estiró sus brazos frente a mi cama- Les recomiendo irse cuanto antes, el hechizo somnífero no durará mucho-

Kurt no se molestó en agradecer el consejo, rápidamente tomó mi brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la puerta. No tardé ni cinco segundos en soltarme de sus heladas manos, ganándome una mirada asesina de su parte. Este día iba cada vez mejor.

-Espera, hay algo que necesito llevarme-

-No creo que sea conveniente, lo mejor es que empieces a desligarte de todos tus recuerdos. Hoy inicia tu nueva vida, muchacho- ignoré totalmente al hombre y clavé mi mirada suplicante en Kurt.

-No te tardes- Accedió no muy convencido

Asentí con agradecimiento y corrí hacia mi escritorio a buscar al portarretratos que estaba escondido en el último cajón. Al encontrarlo lo sujeté con fuerza y le dediqué una última mirada a mi cuarto antes de voltearme e ir hacia la puerta donde estaban Kurt y el hombre. Por supuesto no me esperaba que al llegar se me retorcería el estomago al verme sobre mi cama. Estaba pálido, con los ojos cerrados y una de mis manos sostenía una navaja, la cual reconocí como un suvenir que compré en el viaje que hice a New York para las nacionales. Por si fuera poco tener que lidiar con las nauseas una sensación de pánico se apoderó de mi al ver al cubrecama y a mi uniforme de Dalton manchados de un líquido carmesí que salía de mis muñecas. Esto iba a herir sensibilidades.

-¿No es una obra de arte?- Me comentó el hombre lleno de orgullo, haciendo que recuperase un poco de mi cordura- es idéntico a ti, la sangre le da un toque realista y si te fijas bien notarás que esta dando sus últimos respiros-

_Encantador…_

-¿Podemos irnos?- Rogué tratado de contener las náuseas y negándome a creer que echado en mi cama se hallaba una copia de mi agonizando. Kurt me observó con comprensión.

-No tienes que pedirlo-

* * *

Unos diez minutos después estábamos en medio de una carretera que yo era incapaz de reconocer camino a un lugar que desconocía por completo.

_¿Cuáles eran las dos reglas de oro según Cooper? ¡Ah! Nunca dejes que te lleven a sitios que no conoces y nunca sigas a un extraño_

Me acurruqué en el asiento del copiloto tratando de tranquilizarme. Hace un rato había estado preocupado por creerle a un ex paciente de psiquiátrico una historia sobre seres sobrenaturales y súper poderes, ahora estaba preocupado al comprobar cuan verdadera podía llegar a ser su historia. Soy tan difícil de complacer.

-¿A él le escribiste la carta?- Al principio no entendí su pregunta pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba abrazado al portarretratos como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

En la fotografía aparecíamos yo y mi hermano. Fue tomada hace tres años, salíamos muy sonrientes y emocionados al lado del cartel publicitario de la primera película que Cooper protagonizaba en aquella época en la que por fin teníamos algo además de nuestros sueños. Probablemente se trataba de uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

-Sí, fue para él- respiré hondo tratando de no empezar a llorar- Es mi hermano mayor. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro-

-Lamento esto- su voz se escuchó sincera, pero por muy amable que en realidad fuese yo necesitaba a alguien a quién culpar por mi desgracia. Y al menos por ahora, aunque fuese insensato atribuirle tal mérito, él sería ese alguien –También siento mi actitud de hace rato, sé que he sido grosero pero estaba nervioso y un poco asustado. Además estaba el cleaner y uno nunca debe mostrarse débil ante ellos- se disculpó lanzándome una mirada conciliadora.

Lo observé confundido, esta amable y nerviosa persona parecía totalmente distinta a mi aterrador y misterioso compañero de Dalton y al serio e insensible hombre que me había sugerido suicidarme.

-¿Qué es un cleaner?- Preferí dejar de pensar el él y me centré en obtener información. Ya había escuchado dos veces ese término y quería saber que significaba. Debía empezar a aprender todo cuanto pudiera, el conocimiento es poder y yo ahora era más indefenso que un recién nacido.

-¡Buena idea! Voy a tratar de explicarte lo más básico para que cuando lleguemos no estés tan perdido- me sonrió lleno de entusiasmo- Nosotros estamos divididos en tres grupos. Hunters, Cleaners y Operators. Los cleaners son como el anciano de hace rato, se encargan de labores como nuestras "desapariciones" o de "limpiar" luego de algún enfrentamiento, para no tener que involucrar a inocentes-

-con "algún enfrentamiento" ¿Te refieres a casos como los de Thad?- Hice una nota mental de tratar de preguntar sobre el caso de mi amigo más a fondo... a futuro.

-exacto, ahí por ejemplo hubo una ineficiencia de parte algún cleaner- sus ojos a pesar de estar atentos en el camino destellaron con chispazo de odio- usualmente son ilusionistas, magos o brujas, de aquellos muy buenos en sus trucos pero inútiles para el combate.

- ¿Y el resto?-

-Bueno, Yo soy un hunter- señalo orgulloso- Somos quienes se encargan de neutralizar a los elementos peligrosos y reclutar nuevos miembros-

-¿Reclutar? ¿Cómo soldados?-

-Exacto, de los tres grupos el nuestro es el que tiene menos personal- se quejó- Escaseamos en todo el mundo, pero lo recompensamos al ser los más eficientes-

-Entonces están por todo el mundo…-

-Sí y suelen rotarnos. En mi caso fui entrenado en Francia y regresé hace casi un mes por culpa de mi ex maestro. Pero sigamos, los Operator cumplen varias funciones, específicamente se encargan del trajo interno: Se encargan de rastrear sucesos extraños y determinar quien es el más apropiado para cada misión, están a cargo del sector salud, nuestro trabajo supervisan que cumplamos los hunters y los cleaners, entre otras cosas… aquí se halla la mayor parte de nuestro personal-

-¿Y como deciden quién cumplirá cada función?-

-Eso depende, no es algo que puedas escoger. Los encargados de reclutar personas "especiales" como ya lo dije antes somos los hunters, los llevamos a nuestra central, se les hace una prueba y se determina a que área le serían útiles y a cargo de quién estarán-

Ahora que tenía claro su forma de organizarse me sentía un poco mejor, como él lo menciona hasta parecen estar bien instituidos. Asimismo me acaba de quedar claro que podría acabar en cualquier grupo, no necesariamente tenía que ser un asesino como él.

-Sin embargo ya que los hunters somos los que reclutan personal tenemos bastantes beneficios- mencionó con un tono de voz que no me gustó.

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Somos los primeros en escoger y como en tu caso podemos juzgar nosotros mismos a alguien y hacerlo nuestro aprendiz sin tanto protocolo-

**¡¿Qué?!**

-entonces ¿Yo seré entrenado como un hunter?- estoy seguro de que mi voz sonó dos tonos más alta de lo que deseaba

-Sí-

-¿Y qué ocurrirá en caso de que no sirva para esto?- él quitó su mirada de la pista y la fijó en mi- Me refiero a que no me han tomado ninguna prueba ¿Cómo sabes que no estaría mejor en alguno de los otros grupos?-

-No lo sé- dijo sincerándose- Por lo pronto ya hice mi solicitud pero eso lo averiguaremos llegando… aunque créeme cuando te digo que a mi me bastó sentir toda la energía que emanas para imaginar cual es tu lugar-

Me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza intentando parar el dolor de cabeza que sentía. Era demasiada información que procesar y yo, a pesar de haber dormido casi todo el día de ayer, sentía como si fuese a quedar inconsciente en cualquier momento.

-Deberías dormir, el camino es largo y una vez que lleguemos las cosas se pondrán complicadas- me sugirió- Puedes bajar el respaldar del asiento y volverlo una cama improvisada, te despertaré meda hora antes de llegar. Aún hay cosas que debes saber-

_¿Estas seguro de poder confiar en él?_

-Vale- cerré mis ojos y me abandoné instantáneamente. Llegados a este punto no me quedaba más que confiar, además no es como su tuviera otra opción.

_Amaba las mañanas de los domingos, por que era el día en que los sacaban a pasear y podía alejarse de su cárcel de cemento por al menos un par de horas. Se sentó, como cada semana, en una de las bancas del parque disfrutando así de la sensación que le ofrecían los rayos del sol al hacer contacto con su piel, poco le importaba que el resto de los niños jugaran alegres con la pelota, siendo sinceros, aunque hubiese querido estar con ellos... ellos jamás lo hubieran permitido._

_Las aves trinaban entre las ramas de los arboles y él deseó poder ser capaz de grabar cada nota dentro de su mente y reemplazar con ellas todo el vacío que sentía. En momentos como esos él era más consiente que nunca de lo "vacío" que en verdad estaba no obstante la música era magia y su medio de escape. _

_Sintió un terrible golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer de la banca y golpearse el rostro contra el suelo, las risas no tardaron en oírse y él sintió que sus ojos empezaban a humedecer, para variar lo habían humillado._

_-¡Eres tan débil e inútil!- quiso ponerse de pie y ser capaz de responder algo, pero no lo hizo. Al fin y al cabo era cierto, él era débil e inútil._

_-¡por eso nadie te quiere!- tampoco tenía ningún argumento para defenderse de ese ataque, desde que había tenido conciencia había sido un rechazado. Por eso estaba allí ahora._

_-¿Porque no desapareces?- Pronto lo habían rodeado todos para señalarlo y burlarse de él. Internamente se preguntaba el porqué de su crueldad, él nunca les había hecho nada. Siempre se había esforzado por ser bueno con ellos pero desde que llegó no hicieron anda más que marginarlo. ¿Es que no había sufrido ya suficiente? _

_Por un momento pensó en gritarles, mostrarles cuanto daño le hacían con la esperanza de que con eso se detuviesen y lo entendieran, aunque sea un poco, pero desechó la idea y se limitó a ponerse de pie y luego de unos segundos, empezó a correr. Si tan solo ellos supieran que su único deseo era en verdad desaparecer._

_Sus lágrimas empezaron a nublarle la visión, y el cálido día se había opacado por unas nubes negras que cubrieron por completo al sol en unos minutos. A su parecer la vida se había ensañado con él ¿Porqué no podía ser feliz ni por un momento? ¿Es que era tan malo como para no merecerlo? _

_Avanzó unos metros más hasta que, por correr sin mirar a donde, chocó contra alguien mucho más grande y cayó nuevamente. Se sintió aun más miserable y esta vez se quedó en el suelo hecho un pequeño ovillo, no le quedaba fuerza física o emocional para continuar y le costaba respirar, llegó a la conclusión de que al caer de cara contra el pavimento se había lastimado la nariz._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- Sintió como alguien lo sujetaba amablemente de los brazos y lo levantaba para ayudarlo a sentarse en una banca- Lo lamento tanto ¿Te has hecho daño?- _

_-Me duele- gimoteo llevando con torpeza una de sus manitas hacia su nariz_

_-Déjame ver ¿Si?- él cerró los ojos con fuerza y retiró lentamente su mano- Esta sangrando pero no es grave- lo tranquilizó acariciando su cuero cabelludo- no te preocupes, yo te voy a curar- Tímidamente y gimiendo bajito levantó la vista y notó que unos bellos ojos azules lo observaban con algo que él nunca antes había visto... algo parecido a la bondad._

-¡Blaine!- Abrí mis ojos de golpe - ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes el sueño demasiado pesado!- Pestañeé un par de veces y luego respiré profundamente tratando de recordarme el como y porque estaba ahí.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- pregunté un poco más recompuesto, esos sueños los tengo desde siempre y he llegado al aterrador punto en el que no sé diferenciar lo creado por mi mente de lo real. Lo de hoy bien podría ser un recuerdo o una pesadilla, aunque la verdad, dados mis antecedentes… no quiero averiguarlo.

-Estamos muy cerca- respondió mirando alrededor, casi como ubicándose- a quince minutos aproximadamente-

_A quince minutos del matadero ¿No es genial?_

Suspiré tratando de calmarme, las imágenes aun estaban muy frescas en mi mente pero necesitaba concentrarme. Fijé mi atención en el paisaje que nos rodeaba, estábamos en una reducida carretera en medio de un hermoso y frondoso bosque. Lo único que veían mis ojos era un espesor verde que no parecía tener fin y alguna que otra ave, al menos el lugar parecía agradable.

-Hola- extrañado, volteé hacia Kurt- Mercedes, estoy por llegar- recordé que era el mismo nombre que lo había escuchado mencionar ayer en el baño- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? - se rió y empezó a negar con la cabeza- Por supuesto que no he olvidado tus chocolates… es solo que cuando llegue necesito hablar con el Director Figgins, Mr. Shue, la señorita Pillsbury, la entrenadora Sylvester y la entrenadora Beiste ¡Urgente!- se quedó callado un momento antes de aumentar la fuerza con la que sujetaba el timón- Tranquila, no tardaré en poner a esa aspirante a diva en su lugar ¡ya quiero ver su cara cuando vea lo que traigo conmigo!- su mirada se fijó en mi y sentí un escalofrío- no te puedo adelantar nada pero deséame suerte, nos vemos luego cariño-

-¿Quién es Mercedes?- me animé a preguntar tratando de no pensar en que me esperaba al llegar

-Es mi mejor amiga y es la segunda al mando de los Operator en esta estación- me explicó sonando orgulloso- Ella es maravillosa, pero ya me encargaré de presentarte a cada una de las personalidades con las que tendrás que convivir, ahora lo importante es prepararte mentalmente para lo que viene.

Bien, su expresión seria ameritaba que le respondiera con el mismo nivel de seriedad. Puse en él toda mi atención comprendiendo que mi destino era la estructura que veía a lo lejos sobresaliendo en medio de los frondosos arboles. Era bastante imponente incluso desde lejos y lucía como un castillo.

-Cuando lleguemos tendremos que entrevistarnos con el director de la estación y las cuatro personas que están a cargo de las entrevistas-

-No suena tan complicado-

-Eso es porque no los conoces- gimoteo- No puedo adelantarte nada al respecto para no alterar la entrevista pero puedo darte algunos consejos… Primero, ni se te ocurra volver a comportarte como hoy frente al cleaner, lo tomarán como un insulto- asentí frenéticamente debido al nerviosismo- segundo, no te muestres nervioso o la entrenadora Sylvester te destrozará- volví a asentir esta vez más sereno, tratando de demostrarle y demostrarme que era capaz de eso- y por último lo más importante, debes ser completamente sincero con ellos o te irá muy mal-

Ya antes tenía dudas y miedos pero ahora, gracias a sus motivadoras palabras, estos habían aumentado considerablemente. Empiezo a darme cuanta de que Kurt Hummel tiene ese don para lograr todo lo opuesto a lo que desea, bien por él.

-Hemos llegado-

Si de lejos me había parecido grande, de cerca me parecía gigantesca. Tendría casi el mismo tamaño de Dalton, al tener una forma de palacio neogótico y estar rodeada de vegetación de la hacía algo digno de admirar ¿Y se supone que están ocultos del resto del mundo?

-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunto alegremente Kurt mientras observábamos, aun un poco lejos, como las rejas que custodiaban el lugar se abrían automáticamente dejándonos el pase libre

-Es hermosa… pero pensé que estarían más "ocultos"- alzó una ceja y me apresuré en explicarme- con eso de que nadie sabe que existe gente como… nosotros, no pensé que seguirían la filosofía de "la mejor forma de ocultar algo es mostrándolo"- cruzamos la puerta de entrada y bajó la velocidad a la par que ingresaba por una entrada subterranea a lo que parecía ser el estacionamiento.

-y no lo hacemos- respondió divertido- esta protegido por un campo hecho con magia, si no se tiene cierto nivel de energía no se puede ni siquiera verlo- me explicó contento, al parecer adora responder preguntas

-ya veo...-

Aun necesito aprender y comprender mucho más sobre mi nueva vida. Lo malo es que no deseo hacerlo puesto que simplemente odio mi nueva mi nueva vida. No me juzguen.

-Es hora de bajar- pestañeé un par de veces antes de notar que ya había estacionado el auto. No tardé demasiado en bajar y observar a mi alrededor, noté enseguida que el estacionamiento era gigantesco y estaba lleno tanto de autos que bien podrían costar una fortuna como de carcachas que no parecía fuesen a aguantar más de una hora circulando. -¿Blaine?-

-¿eh?-

-pusiste una expresión muy curiosa, creo que te perdiste en tus pensamientos- me dijo tratando de contener una sonrisa- parece ser que te llamaron la atención los autos, sin embargo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer- su expresión volvió a ser seria y empezó a caminar- sígueme-

Caminamos varios metros en silencio. El lugar estaba tan iluminado por fluorescentes blancos que por momentos me cegaban, me sorprendía que hubiese quién pudiese manejar y estacionar un auto sin chocar por ello. Merecen mi reconocimiento.

- No te retrases- entramos a un amplio elevador era asombroso ver la cantidad de botones que habían, diez en total y yo podría jurar que la construcción que vi tenía apenas cinco- vamos al piso diez- mencionó Kurt con el claro deseo de que apretase el botón de una buena vez

-claro- apreté el botón y las puertas se cerraron. Observé a mí alrededor y noté que las paredes eran espejos, un toque molesto teniendo en cuenta que me siento y me veo más desmejorado que nunca. Esto afecta mi autoestima... aunque si me pongo a pensar hacia donde voy ese es el mal menor.

_Relájate, deja de ordena tus prioridades y preocúpate por disfrutar de tus _

_Últimos momentos de libertad_

Las puertas se abrieron y por primera vez vi el interior de la mega construcción. Contrario a lo que esperé, al guiarme por la fachada, sus pasillos eran modernos y estaban bien decorados: las paredes brillaban blanquecinas reflejando los rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las cortinas color crema, supuse que desde las ventanas se podía ver el estupendo paisaje, habían colgado algunos lindos cuadros decorativos de diversos temas, el suelo de mayólicas marrones relucía y olía a desinfectante.

-Impresionante- exclamé

-Aún no has visto nada-

Caminamos de frente por ese pasillo en el cual veía una puerta de vidrio cada cierto tiempo y a pesar de que solo las miraba de reojo pude notar que dentro había muchas personas llevando papeles y escribiendo en computadoras, quise preguntar pero supuse que no era un buen momento. Luego de caminar por varios minutos, empecé a creer que no tenía final

-Llegamos- susurró, tomándome por el brazo para evitar que siga caminando- ahora debemos esperar

¿Qué debemos esperar? No lo sé, pero me quedo quieto igual que él. Miré con algo de nerviosismo y desconfianza la puerta de metal que desencajaba con el resto de la decoración y no se parecía en lo absoluto al resto de puertas de vidrio que había visto anteriormente.

Estoy seguro de que de haber tenido un reloj en se momento no habría podido quitarle los ojos de encima, según lo que había logrado entender, gracias a Kurt, lo que me esperaba tras esa puerta eran "las cabezas" del lugar. No estoy muy seguro de como debería actuar, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que debería procurar no mostrarles todo mi rechazo, a pesar de no querer estar aquí yo ya conocía sobre sus existencia. No estoy dispuesto a averiguar lo que me harían si no logro pasar sus pruebas.

-Entremos- no estoy seguro de en que momento la puerta se abrió automáticamente, mi mente regresó a mi cuerpo cuando Kurt dijo eso y se acercó a ella para jalarla.

Kurt abrió la puerta del todo y me hizo un gesto para que ingresase primero, algo vacilante caminé al interior. Una agradable brisa me golpeó, lo primero que observé es que allí las cortinas estaban corridas y las ventanas abiertas, tal como supuse era una vista de ensueño. No tardé en darme cuenta de que el lugar no estaba vacío, sentados en una larga mesa estaban cinco personas. Empecé a hacer una lista mental.

1) El que se encontraba en la cabecera era un hombre mayor con rasgos israelíes quién me parecía que empezaba a quedarse dormido. No tengo comentarios al respecto.

2) A su izquierda había una mujer rubia y con el cabello corto de aproximadamente cincuenta años, ella hizo un gesto aburrido y me escudriño con la mirada para luego negar con la cabeza. Creo que no le agrado mucho.

3) Al lado de la mujer rubia esta una mujer de complexión fornida y de cabello castaño. Su expresión era cordial y pero debo admitir que su sola presencia me resultaba un poco intimídate.

4) Al lado derecho del señor que se estaba durmiendo, había otro hombre que me sonreía con amabilidad y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara más a la mesa. Me dio la impresión de ser muy agradable, aunque no puedo confiar en nadie de aquí.

-Hola- la última del quinteto era una mujer pelirroja que parecía ser la más joven de ellos, estaba sentada al lado del hombre amable y sonreía igual que él. Dado que fue la primera en dirigirme la palabra estoy más que tentado a pensar bien de ella.

-Director Figgins, Entrenadora Sylvester, Mr. Shue, Entrenadora Beiste, Señorita Pillsbury- Saludó Kurt, ahora mi pregunta es ¿Quién es quién?- Él es Blaine Anderson y hemos venido aquí porque…-

-Es más que obvio porque has venido, Porcelana- lo interrumpió la mujer rubia- vamos a ahorrarnos formalismos que ya va siendo hora de que me coloque mis enemas y necesito conseguir un café bien caliente para ello- esa era sin duda más información de la que necesitaba saber

-Como decía- por lo natural que actuó supongo que alguien esta muy acostumbrado a comentarios así- estoy aquí porque vine a solicitar su permiso para estar a cargo de un aprendiz- dijo parándose frente a mi, noté que estaba rígido

-¿Estas seguro de esto, Kurt?- le preguntó el hombre amable- hace solo cuatro meses que haz empezado a desenvolverte solo ¿no te parece que es muy pronto?-

-Estoy completamente preparado Mr. Shue- aseguró, al menos ahora sé el nombre de uno de ellos – usted me conoce, incluso sugirió mi traslado aquí…-

-No dudamos de tu capacidad, Kurt- habló la mujer intimidante- solo queremos saber si estas completamente seguro y eres consiente de lo que implica-

-soy consiente de ello entrenadora Beiste- genial, ahora sabía el nombre de dos de ellos, solo faltan tres

-También sabes que no es tan fácil- agregó la señorita pelirroja- aun tiene que hacer la prueba de ingreso- la mirada de todos los presentes se clavó en mi. Puedo jurar que nunca en mi vida me había sentido más pequeño.

-Tiene un gran potencial, sé que lo notan- reclamó

-Cierto, pero tu sabes que hace falta mucho más que solo potencial- La entrenadora Beiste lo miró apenada

¿Alguna vez han sentido que son el mal tercio? Yo sí. A pesar de que éramos siete personas en esa habitación y de que usualmente esa frase se aplica en el ámbito sentimental, yo me sentía como el mal tercio. No era mi discusión, aunque era por mí, y por si fuera poco yo ni siquiera quería estar aquí.

-Estamos aquí para discutir si Kurt puede o no hacerse cargo de Blaine- interrumpió Mr. Shue, me parece que lo hizo tratando de evitar continuar con la discusión- ya que me parece en que todos coincidimos en que vale la pena tomarle la prueba a este chico-

Cuatro de los presentes se miraron asintiendo, y digo cuatro porque el quinto miembro estaba aún dormitando

-Entonces podemos prescindir de la presencia de Blaine aquí- volvió a hablar Mr. Schue- disculpa que te hayamos puesto en una situación tan incomoda- se disculpó- mientras hablamos con Kurt ¿Por qué no vas a relajarte y comes algo en la cafetería?-

Si me iba lograría evitar estar presente en una incomoda charla en la cual me sentiría que sobraba y además conseguiría comida, eso sonaba bien. Muy tentador.

-Claro- asentí- aunque la verdad no traje dinero para conseguir comida- esto último no tuve que haberlo dicho, fue solo uno de esos impulsos que nos invaden… debo arender a controlarme.

-No hay problema Hobbit, solo necesitas una tarjeta- La mujer rubia me lanzó algo que logré sujetar rápidamente- úsala todo lo que quieras- agregó con una sonrisa atemorizante

-uh- miré la tarjeta en la cual sobresalía- William Schuester…- susurré levantando una ceja, la mujer rubia alzó una ceja también y durante unos segundos nos observamos -muchas gracias- le sonreí algo confundido y me apresuré en desaparecer, por su expresión supe que había hecho lo correcto.

-¿te agrada ese chico tanto como para darle tu tarjeta?- caminaba hacia la salida cuando escuché la sorprendida voz de la señorita pelirroja

-este chico me agrada- la escuché responder orgullosa mientras cruzaba la puerta- pero no era mía, era la de mentón de trasero de bebé- la cerré rápidamente y me recargué unos segundos

-¿¡Eh!?- podía imaginarme la expresión del pobre Mr. Schuester lastimosamente yo tenía mucha hambre, así que empecé a correr

No tenía idea de hacia donde ir, para ser especifico no tenía ni siquiera una idea de donde estaba así que decidí hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando me perdía de niño.

_¿Llorar hasta que Cooper te encuentre? O ¿Caminar sin tener idea hacia donde vas?_

Avancé por el interminable pasillo por algunos minutos. Me crucé con muchas más puertas de vidrio y muchos más cuadros hasta que conseguí llegar hasta una escalera, no lo pensé mucho antes empezar a bajar. Era una de esas típicas escaleras de las que no tienes idea de a donde te llevan porque cada piso es exactamente igual al anterior pero después de avanzar varios escalones y sentir un delicioso olor supe hacia donde debía ir.

Me pareció que se trataba del segundo piso, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. El olor se hacía más intenso y me guiaba mejor que un mapa, nunca se debe subestimar el olfato de un hombre hambriento. El pasillo que tomé esta vez me llevó rápidamente hacia la cafetería, la cual era bastante parecida a la de Dalton en tamaño. Debo admitir que estoy anonadado.

No tenía idea de cual era la manera de conseguir comida aquí, por lo que escogí a una persona al azar que estuviera entrando para imitarlo. Elegí a una bonita chica rubia que entró justo después de mí, imitándola cogí una bandeja de uno de los estantes, esperé en una fila de cinco personas hasta que la cocinera vació algunas cucharadas de algo que no pude identificar en un tazón dándomelo junto a una manzana, un pan y un vaso de jugo de naranja para finalmente hacer una última fila que supuse era para pagar. El proceso habrá tardado cerca de cinco minutos.

-¿Me permites tu tarjeta, por favor?- la chica asiática que atendía en la caja registradora me sonrió amablemente.

-oh, claro…- torpemente le extendí la tarjeta rogando mentalmente porque no tuviese que hacer nada más- ¿no tengo que hacer nada más para conseguir comida verdad? -

-Mi nombre es Tina y no te preocupes, créeme que noté que eres nuevo desde el momento en que vi que lo que observabas de Quinn era los movimientos de sus manos en vez del de sus caderas- bromeó- Bienvenido entonces…- la chica pasó la tarjeta por una pantalla y me miró curiosa al leer el nombre aparecía allí- ¿Mr. Schue?-

-Oh no, Yo soy Blaine y... es una larga historia- dije alzando los hombros y sin ganas de explicarle todo

-¿Implica a la entrenadora Sylvester?-

-Sí-

-No necesitas decir más- ambos nos reímos - Entonces aún no te han tomado las pruebas…- susurró- No importa, yo creo que pasarás- tomó algo de un cajón y lo dejó sobre mi bandeja- y mis predicciones nunca fallan- estoy seguro de haber sonreído como un niño al ver el puñado de caramelos- es un regalo de bienvenida… ¿Quieres que te de un tour por el lugar?- me preguntó emocionada

-Muchas gracias, creo que eso sería muy bueno-

La verdad estaba tratando de socializar con alguien, sabía que no serviría de nada resentirme con todos a mi alrededor tenía claro que al igual que yo eran victimas de esta situación (por ahora me limitaría Kurt, quién sinceramente tampoco tenía la culpa es solo que necesitaba culpar a alguien… al menos por ahora) y dada mi situación necesito aliados.

-Acabaré dentro de quince minutos- mencionó mirando su reloj- Ve a comer y yo te alcanzo ¿Si?-

-Genial- tomé la bandeja y avancé hacia una mesa vacía. Debían ser las nueve de la mañana aproximadamente por lo cual no me extrañó que hubiese pocas personas en la cafetería, eran a apenas veinte y por el tamaño de la construcción y la cantidad de mesas supongo que aquí debe haber más de cien. Supongo que esto es positivo teniendo en cuanta lo mucho que yo deseo tener un poco de paz para poder pensar sobre todo esto.

Tengo muchas dudas e inseguridades, hace unos minutos vi mi propio suicidio, no tengo idea en que consisten las pruebas, me siento adormecido, estoy asustado, acabo de perder a mi único familiar, estoy hambriento... pues aún a pesar de tener comida frente a mí no me animo a comerla...

_¿Qué tú no te jactabas de ser siempre positivo?_

Oh claro, me olvidaba de "pepe grillo". En resumen, todo respecto a mi esta fuera de control.

Y es que por mucho que me estoy esforzando por encontrar un lado positivo, pero es complicado. Lo único rescatable aquí es... que ahora no puedo dañar a nadie.

**Entre otras noticias, la prestigiosa Dalton Academy Warblers de Westerville, Ohio hoy se encuentra de luto debido a la pérdida de dos de sus queridos estudiantes. Veamos la nota.**

No tardé demasiado en notar que había un televisor frente a mí, tardé aún menos en sentirme insanamente interesado por esa nota.

**Eran cerca de las 3:00 p.m. cuando el día de ayer alertados por una llamada de uno de los estudiantes, un grupo de oficiales se dirigió urgentemente a la institución. ¿La razón del llamado? Dentro de los ostentosos jardines del lugar se podía observar el cuerpo descuartizado de un estudiante. **

**No había mayores pistas, además de una de las imágenes más traumatizante que muchos de los jóvenes estudiantes hubieran visto en sus vidas, sin embargo lo poco que hubiese podido ser investigado fue destruido en un ataque de animales enloquecidos.**

**Hasta hace unas horas se desconocía la identidad del joven, pero en una conferencia de prensa se reveló que se trata de Thad de 17 años de edad, oriundo de la ciudad de Westerville. La policía ha declarado que se trata de mismo modus operandi de "Los asesinos de Lima", un grupo de asesinos seriales que vienen atacando desde hace varios meses. Las investigaciones aún están abiertas y las autoridades piden calma a la población y aseguran que no tardarán en atrapar a los responsables.**

**Sin embargo cuando los habitantes del internado estaban tratando de sobreponerse a tal desgracia, se volvieron a encontrar con la muerte al otro lado del corredor. Según nuestras fuentes aproximadamente a las 7:00 a.m. Se les permitió ingresar a los familiares de los alumnos a la institución para poder retirar los, puesto que estos se hallaban muy afectados y se sentían inseguros de estar en Dalton.**

**Todo parecía desarrollarse con normalidad hasta que se escuchó un aterrador grito entre los pasillos. Blaine Anderson, la voz principal del coro escolar y hermano del reconocido actor Cooper Anderson fue hallado sobre su cama moribundo, por su propio hermano, quién alertado por las noticias había viajado desde Francia en su jet privado. **

Un escalofrío aterrador recorrió mi cuerpo... no podría ser cierto... De todas las personas del mundo que pudieron haberme encontrado ¿Porqué él?

**El traslado del joven al hospital más cercano fue inútil, no tenemos mucha información sobre lo sucedido pues hay gran hermetismo sobre este caso, salvo que la causa del deceso fue desangramiento, se cree que se trató de un suicidio.**

En ese momento en la pantalla apareció un vídeo que por la calidad parecía haber sido grabado desde un celular, sentí que iba desmayarme al ver a mi hermano en la sala de espera del hospital, tenía el rostro cubierto por sus manos y una muchacha lo abrazaba tratando de consolarlo, segundos después aparece el médico y Cooper se dirige hacia él corriendo. Puedo imaginar cual es la noticia que le dio por la expresión de mi hermano y el grito ensordecedor que lanza antes de caer al suelo llorando.

**Lamentables imágenes enviadas por uno de nuestros televidentes-** interrumpe el conductor del noticiero**- pero nosotros queridos televidentes no tenemos tiempo para más, los dejamos con nuestro homenaje a ambos jóvenes miembros del coro ganador del año pasado de las nacionales. Nuestras más sentidas condolencias a los familiares. Esperamos que ambos casos se esclarezcan lo más pronto posible.**

-¿Blaine?-

No estoy seguro en que momento me puse de pie, ni del momento en que me acerqué a la televisión y coloqué mi mano sobre la pantalla, menos aún del momento en que empecé a llorar... solo sé que recobré el sentido escuchar a alguien llamándome. Volteé alertado, observé expresión compungida de Tina y las muecas de burla mezcladas con extrañeza del resto de personas que estaban en el lugar.

_Miera esas expresiones...Tan solo piensa ¿Qué harían en the walking death?_

Cerré los puños con fuerza y sin tener anda específico en la mente empecé a correr.

* * *

Y eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, dejenme algún rview y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ;)


End file.
